DEnial
by incognitowrites
Summary: Damon and Elena are childhood friends, Damon finds himself doing things for Elena he thought he would never do. But with an engagement ring on Elena's hand, will Damon be taking Elena down the isle himself or be the best man at the woman he loves wedding? ALL HUMAN D/E ,NO SURPRISE PREGNANCY, NO KATHRINE AND NO STEFAN INTERFERENCE. May have minor smut.. only time will tell
1. A Breakfast Threesome

Delena: PLEASE REVIEW, LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY!

I'm startled awake as my phone rouses me from my sleep, I outwardly groan and roll over to face my night table. An obnoxiously cheezy ringtone tells me exactly who it is. Whatever the girl's name that is next to me shifts in her sleep. Her arm is on my leg and I throw it off. "Elena….." I whine into the phone. It was nine am and after the night I had, I would need a few pain killers and a good fifteen hours of sleep. "Good morning sunshine!" she said into the phone in a singsong voice. I had a hell of a hangover and couldn't return her enthusiasm. She was always in a good mood but she sounded extra chipper this morning. Her good attitude was viral, I always found myself smiling more than usual and laughing just as much when I'm with her. In all honesty, very few things make me happy. One being sex, another being getting drunk and finally Elena. My other hobbies are just that, hobbies. They are great for short term but the effects don't last for very long. However Elena has been a permanent fixture in my life, we have been inseparable since the age of 9. We are both 23 now and have been each other's rocks in situations I know I couldn't have dealt with by myself. I'm going to take a page out of a Nicholas Sparks book and say this: Elena gets me when nobody else does. I cringe just thinking about those words because I sound like some love struck Shakespearean probably bicurious character because there is no way a normal man could come up with the shit they spew. To everyone else I know I'm a dick. But she reads me so well, she knows when I'm trying to divert or when something's up, and when I'm being a dick she will tell me. Her fire and my ability to be a 1st class asshole is why our friendship is so…strong. I am never that guy who sleeps at a woman's house without expecting sex, I'm not the guy who will blow off a possible lay for one girl just to sit and watch shit movies and I'm definitely not that guy who wipes tears. But something about Elena, something about her makes me that guy. From the first moment I met her, she had me hooked, her big brown eyes reflecting every emotion in them that only I can read.

_I stalked into the park rather angry, toting Stefan along by the hand. Was it too much to ask to go play with my friends without my baby brother? I was meeting my friends on the swings but of course Stefan being difficult. "Damon! I want ice cream. Ice cream! Ice cream!" He jumped up and down with his fat fists balled up. "Okay Stef, here go get me one too. You pick" he let out a small squeal of happiness as I handed him some money dad had given us. He runs back a few minutes later holding two ice creams', he hands me one and goes to town on his. We make our way over to the swing set when a flurry of activity knocks Stefan on his back. A small person was laying next to him, rubbing her head from the collision. He stands up with tears in his eyes and ice cream smeared all over his clothes wailing "Damon! My ice cream!"_

"_its okay Stef get up. Hey kid!" I reprimand. The girl is still getting up and turns to face me pushing her brown messy hair out of her eyes. Her eyes. Too big for her face out of fear, chocolate brown eyes stare back at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." She squeaked out. I automatically felt guilt for being so harsh with her. She was beautiful even then, I immediately recovered. "it is okay, no blood right stef?" Stefan shook then hung his head, upset that he was wearing most of his ice cream. "I'm sorry about your ice cream. How about we go get you another one? I'll pay. My favorite is mint chocolate chip. What's yours?" she said smiling squatting down to my brother's height. His face lit up and we walked off to get more ice cream. He told her all about his favorite ice creams. The three of us bonded instantly._

" Hellllo? You there?" she asked, shaking me from my thoughts. "Yea my bad, day dreaming and all." I said.

" Daydreaming about me? while talking to me? I'll take it." She laughed and continues "What do you have to do today sleeping beauty?" she asked, sounding eager. It was Saturday, meaning Elena was supposed to be with her boyfriend. I roll my eyes just at the thought of the guy. She could do so much better then Tyler Lockwood. "Nothing really, just have to take out the trash" I say glancing at the girl in my bed. "Good! I'm on my way over! And don't eat, I got breakfast! I'm gonna get pulled over if I talk anymore, be there in ten." She hung up the phone and sent me into frenzy, I walk over to the bed and shake the girl awake as gently as my haste allows. "Hey. Wake up. Get your clothes on and get out of here, I've got a friend on the way over." She sleepily smiled at me and lunged at my mouth, obviously not hearing a word I said." I need you to get out. Now. Please." A look of disgust washed over her face and she stood quickly, putting her barely there clothes on. _How drunk was I last night? _I thought looking at the train wreck in my room. "I'll see you to the door." I said, hastily putting on some sweatpants. I lead her to the door and was about to open it when it smashed me in the nose weding me between the wall. "Damon?" Elena questions and steps in the house looking behind the door. Holding a garment bag. "SHIT, Damon I'm sorry"

Shit. Did I break my shoulder? "oww." Is all I get out when the blood starts pouring from my nose. I pull off my pj shirt and use it to hold to my nose, good thing I didn't have any of the good stuff on. "It's just a bloody nose". Elena lets out a breath and turns to the girl and smiles, "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Melanie" the girl smiles back shaking Elena's hand. Elena has that effect on people, she could turn the coldest person into an outgoing and sensitive person, and she did with me. "Umm Elena, Bleeding profusely over here." I state impatiently. She rolls her eyes and asks Melanie to get a bag of ice and a clean dishtowel. "Put your hands down" she orders.

"Why? So I can bleed all over you?" and with that she swats my jello arm away. "OW" I whine. She grabs my arm and asks "Is this hurt?" I nodded my head yes, my arm was definitely not in the right place.

"Damon I need to check if it's broken. I'll deal with the arm in a little" She brings her hands to my nose and feels around, "definitely not broken. Just a nosebleed it will stop in a few minutes". She moves her fingers to my shoulder and gently prods, I let out a small hiss. She hands me a dishtowel and I gingerly hold it to my nose while pinching the bridge. "It's dislocated. It's going to have to be popped back in, I can bring you to the hospital or I can do it myself. Your choice." Elena was a med student who currently was interning at Mystic Falls Hospital, she was extremely smart and I trusted her with my life. "Take a deep breath Damon. I'm going to reset it on the count of three. One, Two." _pop. _

"SHIT" I scream out.

"Three" she says as she brings her hands down to one of the towels Melanie brought and wraps the ice bag in it.. "Let's move you to the kitchen and we can ice you for a few minutes and see what happens." She grasped my good arm and heaved me up.

"You said three Gilbert. I'm glad you didn't pursue a job having to do with numbers." I spat at her, glaring. "That's to you Damon. And you're welcome" she laughed, her eyes brightening. Melanie stood there awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. "I guess ill go now" she said, eyeing the door. Elena gasped, jumping up from a squat. "Please! Don't go on my account! I was planning on making breakfast, you are welcome to stay!" Elena pleaded and just like everyone else when Elena pleaded, she gave in. Melanie nodded her head yes to Elena and avoided eye contact with me at all costs. " Alright woman start cooking I'm starving" I yawn out. She laughed and punched my good arm. "You really want me cooking your food like this?" she asked. My eyes didn't move from her face as I said "Elena you cook looking beautiful every day. Today is no different." Her cheeks flushed deep crimson as she said " No Damon. I mean I have your blood all over my hands and my clothes. That isn't very sanitary. I'm gonna go clean up and then ill cook. Ill grab you a shirt and some ibuprofen" She stated looking at my bear chest. She had a big blood stain right across her chest and some drips on her pants. I made a mental note to get her a nice new sweater. "Go ahead you know where everything is". She nods and bounces over to the staircase running up it. I take the dish towel and move it from my face, the blood had finally stopped. I walk over to the trashcan and toss out the useless towel. I sit at the kitchen table in a very uncomfortable silence. "She's lovely" Melanie said, approval all over her face. "I know." I said agreeing, Elena was the best person I knew.

" You're in love with her." Melanie didn't ask, rather stated. "Do I look like someone who falls in love?" I asked, she was really pissing me off. You don't know me, stop trying to tell me what I feel and don't feel. I'm not in love with Elena, but if I could fall in love it would be with her. However, according to other's I am a "hollow son of a bitch who will never be loved or love".

"No you don't but that doesn't mean it can't happen. You haven't taken your eyes off of her since she has been here." I sat there silently glaring at the oven. After a few minutes of silence I decided now would be a good time to kick this nosy conquest out of my house. " I think it's time for you to leave." I said frankly and hear a gasp from the kitchen entrance. I look over to where Elena is standing in a pair of my sweatpants and my tee-shirt with her messy hair in a bun. "Damon Giuseppe Salvatore! That is not how you treat guests! I would ask if your parents ever taught you manors but since I know they did, I guess ill just have to tell Elizabeth." Classic Elena, reprimand and tattle to mother. " Don't listen to a word he says Melanie, this is how he always acts when he's hung-over. All he does is bitch until someone puts him in his place. And put on a shirt Fabio, I can't be seduced that easily." Elena said placing two pills and a glass of water in front of me as well as a clean black tee-shirt. "Thanks mom" I tell her sarcastically with a smirk. She cooks the three of us omelets and keeps up a constant conversation with Melanie. She acts as if she's known her for ages. The girl standing before her is wearing a dress shorter then she ought to be and had obvious sex hair but Elena didn't care. I know I will be read the riot act later but she didn't judge the girl. Her kindness for all things human prevented that, that's one of the things I love about her. "Damon I hope you didn't forget we are going to the Lockwood's at four for their party." I moaned loudly at this, Carol Lockwood threw a party for everything, I'm pretty sure the woman put glitter in her morning coffee. "You have the maturity of a six year old you know that?" she said, trying to hide her amusement. Even worse is that Elena's douchebag boyfriend Tyler would be hovering over her. He is one of those people who seem like a great guy but to those people who really know him he's a dick. But who am I to ruin my best friend's happiness? " Is Tyler Dickwood going to be present?" I ask while I shove a forkful of hash browns in my mouth and moan there was nothing better than Elena's food, the woman could cook. "Whoa save it for the bedroom buddy. But I'll take that as a compliment! And yes, Tyler LOCKWOOD will be present at his MOTHERS party." Breakfast passed in light conversation and finally Melanie left. I closed the door behind her and braced myself for Elena's wrath. I know exactly what look I am going to get. I turn around and am not disappointed, her eyes are narrowed and arms crossed. "What was that all about?" she asked with disapproval covering her entire expression.

I shrugged, "I told you I had to take out the trash." She didn't disappoint with her answer. She looked as if she was going to stamp her foot and she throws her arms in the air. "You know what I'm not going to give you the reaction I know you are trying to get." She said.

"Oh it's okay you have already given me enough till next time" I said with a smirk. "Whatever go make yourself presentable we are leaving in an hour. Let me know when you are done in the bathroom, I need to do my hair and makeup." She says walking towards the bathroom with the garment bag in hand.


	2. Damon Salvatore: Weather Man

Hey Guys! Thanks for the responses, I'm about 90% sure I'm going to keep writing this fic. This is actually my first extended writing project and I'm just going to see where it takes me. You can probably expect an update once a week, I am 16 years old so I do have high school every day as well as lacrosse and basketball almost every day so please don't be too hard on me! I LOVE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND MORE IMPORTANTLY DAMON AND ELENA! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, you can only read your own work so many times before your brain turns to mush. Please review and let me know any critique or your ideas!

Emily

…

I hop in a steaming hot shower, trying to get the smell of cheap perfume and the marks of red lipstick off of my body. A few minutes later Elena knocks at the door, "Damon! I'm coming in to do my hair! Please be decent" she yelled.

"Elena if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask!" I yelled back and she came in anyway. I poked my head around the curtain to see her setting up her stuff; she was taking out some kind of hair fryer. She bent down to grab a makeup bag and her floral dress rode up, I got a pretty nice view. _This is my best friend_ I say to myself, _do not get excited about your best friend. _There was no denying the fact that Elena was absolutely gorgeous, her skin stayed tan even in the winter months, her hair was long and always straight (except for her curly shower hair) and her eyes were unfathomably deep chocolate. My body frequently reacted to her touches or her sexual jokes and embarrassing enough like a high school boy, Elena was in my dreams usually doing some sort of yoga pose. We had never taken that step, not even one kiss. She was my best friend but I am a man, and I can't be held accountable for my bodies' reaction to her. The idea of Elena in the same room as me had me quickly flipping the handle to cold water to help calm me down a bit. I finished shampooing my hair and rinsed it before shutting off the water.

"Towel" I ask her, sticking my hand through the small opening in the curtain. She hands me a fluffy white towel. I wrap it around my waste and pull back the long curtain. "Sometimes I feel like we are an old married couple, except you are a pretty shitty husband sleeping with another woman." she says as she puts some kind of black stuff on her eyelashes. Bring up my sex life? Two can play that game, I'm usually better at these games. "Oh and you're so innocent? You aren't sleeping with Tyler? Please woman save it for the marriage counselor. Speaking of this whole good housewife act, why are you here?" I asked. I was just pulling her leg; I always loved me some Elena time. Our eyes met in the mirror she said,

"If you got your head out of your ass you would have heard my story, my mom's car is in the shop. Jeremy had work so he took my car and dropped me here. And I figured that after all these years I would be welcome in your home and I have a house key so that's kind of an open invitation." She fanned out her hair and honestly looked like a goddess.

Her eyes swept over my body and back up to my eyes. "Elena you can stare at my ridiculously hot body now or we can show up on time and resume this tonight? At least our marital problems aren't in the sex department. " I joked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Salvatore, and Tyler has a better body so…" she trailed off as she turned the corner walking into the hall chuckling. Okay Elena you won this round, I walk out with the towel around my waste and into my walk-in closet. I pick out a black John Vervatos button up shirt and some black denim pants. I walk out and pick up my leather jacket on my bedroom floor that was thrown off during last night's festivities. When I'm finished I meet Elena in the den. "How's the arm feeling?" she asks when she hears my footsteps. I roll it around and test the range of motion, "it's fine actually, thanks." She nods. And after taking in my appearance, puts her hand on her hip.

"Really? I thought you would have outgrown the emo phase by now. You have only been wearing black for ten years straight. It's a lunch in the garden! Let me pick out your clothes!" She asked excitedly. I let Elena do a lot of things. I didn't even need to answer her, she knew the answer. I would NEVER let anyone touch my wardrobe, Elena has borrowed a shit ton of my stuff overtime but I always dress myself.

I don't know how many times I have to explain to her my signature color is black. I lock the door behind me and we get into my baby and drive to the Lockwood's. After a few minutes of easy conversation we arrive at the mansion, yes I said mansion. I would like to clear something up, as shit rich as the Lockwood's are, Elena has always been very level headed. The three families of Lockwood's, Salvatore's and Gilbert's have been traced all the way back to the founders of Mystic Falls; we are all very wealthy and influential. Just the fact that Elena and Tyler were in a relationship has made them a favorite in town for the past two years. Mr. Lockwood is the mayor of Mystic Falls and both Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood adore Elena. Because our families were known as Founders we were in charge of community get together and the safety of the town. Tyler and Elena actually met at one of the founder's balls. I blame myself; they wouldn't have met if I wasn't off flirting with some busty blond who was good for only one night. "Carol said it's in the garden so let's go in the back way." She says as she gets out of the car and slams the door.

I can't help it when it comes to my baby, she can't defend herself.

"Easy!" I scold as she walks along indifferently. An attendant opens the gate for us and Carol immediately greets us.

"Elena! How beautiful you look!" she says as she pulls Elena in for a hug and continues, "Tyler is in Richmond getting some big contract signed so he will be a little late. He said to start the football game without him." She rolls her eyes and waves her hand around.

"Oh it's alright Carol. I have this one to entertain me." She elbows me. Oh no here it comes, the cougar. "Damon" she says with unmistakable lust in her eyes. We shake hands; she grasps mine for a lot longer than socially acceptable. "Damon I would watch out it looks like Grayson has hijacked the your grill post." She smiles and nods to Elena's dad. He is wearing a chef hat and apron looking absolutely ridiculous, typical Grayson Gilbert.

"I better go defend my honor. I wouldn't come too close, wouldn't want to cover your pretty dress with marinade. Who knows what Grayson will do" I joked as I went over to Mr. Gilbert. The back patio was small compared to the main one. The walk was lined with the blooming flowers of spring and a huge green field served as the backyard for the house. A big burst of flames comes from the grill as we neared the grill, Grayson steps back in surprise.

"Grey, walk away from the barbeque before you catch on fire" his wife Miranda scolds as she walks towards us from the main patio area.

"Hey Dad, Grill master is here time to pass the tongs." Elena said laughing. She hugged her dad and her mom. His smile was contagious and stretched all the way up to his eyes which crinkled with joy. "Sure, sure. How ya doin there Damon?" he asks as we shake hands and he takes off his chef's hat and slaps it on my head. Miranda and Grayson were like second parents to me, Grayson was of course during our teenage years a bit suspicious of our friendship. We had a long talk, and afterwards have been tight ever since. I must have been in tenth grade and he caught me trying to sneak up to Elena's room.

_Flashback: Elena's light was on in her room and her window open which usually meant I could come up. It was seven thirty and the sun was setting, I had climbed up to her window before without a hitch but I had gotten in a fight that week and had a broken wrist. I grabbed the lowest tree limb and threw my upper body over it attempting to mantle it. I fell off because of the cumbersome cast, and tried again. The second time wasn't much better, I fell straight on my face and with a grunt got back up. I hear a faint chuckle and my head snaps in the direction of the laughter. I see Grayson sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch. He had just had a front seat show to watch me make a fool out of myself trying to sneak up to his 16 year old daughter's room. "How are you doing tonight Damon?" he asks as he continues to chuckle. "Come on over son, you know me well enough by now to know I won't bite" he waves me over. I climb the steps to the porch and sit on the rocking bench across the way from him. He nods his head in the direction of Elena's room and asks "what's that all about?" I know better than to lie to a person of authority, especially my best friend's parents. "I was just trying to get to Elena's room Grayson." I said looking him in the eye to show the truth. "I get it. You know that I love having you around. It brings out the fire in her." he says shaking his head. He continued, "But the door was just too easy for you?" _

"_Elena insisted on it. She overheard you and Miranda talking about our friendship being more than either of us knew. It made her uncomfortable to have you guys thinking of us in any other way and we both agreed it would be best to cut down visits for a bit. But I needed Elena's opinion on some girl problems so, here I am. I can promise you Grayson, I mean no disrespect. I honestly just want to see my best friend. I would never try anything with Elena; I love her too much for that." I felt like I was pleading. "Damon calm down its okay. I know you and Elena are just friends. Miranda just loves you and wished the two of you would give a relationship a try but that is our opinion. I trust both of you to make the right decisions and just so you know I support any decisions you and my daughter make." I begin to interrupt him but he instructs me to let him finish. "Even if its ten years from now and you two decide to take that next step, Miranda and I are behind you both one hundred percent. Know that." I shook my head knowing he meant what he said. "You can go in, I'm sure she's waiting. Use the door please."_

_I walked off towards the door, "Oh Damon?" I turned to face him, "Let's keep this between us." He said._

"_Yes sir" I said saluting him. He laughed as I shut the door and ran upstairs to Elena's room. _

I couldn't help but wonder as I stood by the grill flipping steaks if that blessing still stood or if Tyler had clouded their judgment. When the food was done I put it on the big platter and brought it around to the other side of the patio. Elena was seated with her family and was talking across the table to her best girlfriend Caroline Forbes. She was a bubbly blond who didn't have a filter and when she saw shit, she called shit. She married young to Matt Donovan who was sitting next to her. He and Elena had a fling in high school so he wasn't my favorite but he was a good guy. My mom sat at the head of the table next to Elena and was talking animatedly with her; she loved her like her own daughter. She was a warm woman who cries at Pixar movies and if she reads something in the newspaper. She was an amazing parent growing up, her and my dad divorced when I was sixteen. I couldn't have asked for a better mother. She made it perfectly clear to both Elena and I every time we were together that in only a few years she expected us to get married and have grandchildren. I placed the meat on the table and sat next to my mother and quickly greeted everyone. Lunch was delicious as usual and everyone was buzzing about the expected football game. Every time the group got together and the weather was good it was traditional to play a football game.

"All right guys come on. What are the teams this time?" Matt asked as the group of us except Carol and my mother Elizabeth walked out to the grass. Caroline and Elena plop on the ground and take off their heels tossing them aside. "Guys versus girls?" someone suggested.

Elena pouted and said it wasn't fair, "Last time you beat us 47-6 when we played guys versus girls. You guys take my mom, I want my dad."

Everyone agreed and Grayson responded in a high pitched voice, "Only because I just got my man-icure yesterday and I don't want to chip." Gray said stepping next to Elena.

"How about shirts versus skins? I volunteer skins." I suggest as I start unbuttoning my first two buttons, swaying my hips and narrowing my eyes at Elena.

"Keep it in your pants son!" Grayson said as he laughed.

Elena whirled around to look at her dad, "Dad! I may not be a child anymore but I can't handle hearing you say things like that." Elena scolded. He waved his hand to dismiss it and gave me the ball for kick off. Matt set the ball for me and I kicked, Grayson recovered it and stopped about at the half field line on our makeshift field.

"Ready girls?" They all nodded and warned the rest of us they were wearing dresses. Caroline snapped the ball and Gary threw it to Elena, who beats her mom easily but is touched by Matt. On the next down Elena gets the ball again and comes face to face with me. I widen my stance and growl at her; she squeals and runs in response. _Fuck touch football_ I think and pick her up by her hips and throw her over my shoulder as she shouts to put her down. Her order however was cancelled out by her giggling. She was as light as a feather. I ran her into her own end zone and layed her down on the grass screaming "Touchdown!"

Everyone was doubled over in laughter when a voice called out "Elena?", as Tyler Lockwood walked down the hill to the field and stood by his mother who was sitting on a lawn chair next to my mom drinking sweet tea. I pulled her up by her arm and we walked over to where her boyfriend was standing.

"Hey! Congratulations on the contract babe!" she walks over to him and pecks him on the mouth.

"Elena!" Grayson mocks, "I might be fifty but I don't think I can handle you kissing someone right in front of the man who wiped the feces from your ass". I smirk at his imitation and turn back around to find Lockwood's eyes glued to mine. He may have everyone else fooled but I know the real Tyler Lockwood, we used to be friends in high school. We had a falling out; he did something I could never forgive. Naturally I said some things I shouldn't have and he got back at me the worst way possible, falling in love with my best friend. I know he is in love with her; I wasn't as frigid to him when I saw that the emption was real instead of an age old rivalry. But I would never completely warm up to him, I would always remain just above freezing.


	3. The Garden Party from Hell

_AHHHHHHH! IM SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING EARLIER! I drafted this chapter after writing chapter 2 right away. I didn't like the feel of some things in the chapter so I redrafted it. Naturally being the dumbass I am, I forgot to save it! That's my excuse. I only have a week left until spring break and you can expect a bunch of updates then. Please tell me your thoughts and or criticisms! REVIEW! _

_Thanks for reading,_

_Emily…_

_FLASHBACK:_

"_I'm telling you man. I walked in the room and Katharine Peirce was doing Klaus Mikaelson!" Tyler said excitedly with exaggeration. We were in junior year of high school and things were going good. I was breezing through high school and had nothing short of the best time. At home however things were different. _

"_Bullshit." I said back rolling my eyes. "Dude, I saw it with my own two eyes, they were on the job. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." He persisted as we walked out of 's class third period. _

"_You know what? I could see that, Katherine gets pretty….interesting when she's drunk. I would know" I said nonchalantly back, knowing this would stun him. Tyler and I were boys, we played football and lacrosse together, he was my best friend other than Elena. I can talk about a lot of things with Elena, but a girl is just too weird for me. Ty however had the raging hormones of three pubescent teens combined and maintained a constant stream of profanities. _

"_Hold up" Tyler says as he stops walking in the hall forcing people to bump into us. "You mean to tell me you slept with the second hottest girl in school, and you aren't bragging about it? Hell I would have print that shit out and nailed it to every building in town by now." He gushed. That's the difference between us, if it's known then that's it but Tyler likes to circulate rumors himself. I chuckled at his outwardness. _

"_Damon!" I hear as we continue to walk, I turn my head to see Elena in her cheerleading uniform walking towards us. _

" _And that my friend is the hottest girl in school" he nods his head at the approaching Elena. _

"_Hey Len what's up?" I say as she falls in to stride with us. _

"_I need your away jersey for the game today remember?" I guess she drew from the blank expression I held that I had absolutely no clue what she was talking about. _

"_Come on Damon" she whined, "Caroline is going to bitch me out if I don't have it by the end of the day!" she pouted. She always looked adorable when she pouted. "Sorry I have no recollection of you asking me Len. I'll have Steffie drop it off for you. You should pull down your skirt a little bit. You're giving principle Tanner a nice show." I said protectively. Tyler smirked and chuckled beside me. This would definitely piss her off._

"_Maybe if you got your head out of Katherine Peirce's ass you would have remembered. And I'm not talking about the one you think with. " _

_She pointed to my face with a fake sweet smile. Whoa, she never ceases to amaze me, she spits right back._

" _All right Kitty claws away. And my girl's in the shop so I'm counting on you for a ride home after the game" I replied. She nodded,_

"_Sure, sure. You might have to sit in the trunk I don't want to contract any STD's or anything." She chuckled, waved and walked off. Only Tyler and I were left in the empty hallway. _

_Tyler let out a low whistle and said, "I will never understand how you keep your cool with her. I say bat shit to you and freak out. And she goes after your complete lack of virginity and you just smile. Is it because she is so god damn hot or are you banging her on the side?" He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows. Tyler was one of those guys you could be at a funeral with and he would still be checking out girls and trying to pick one up, he knows no boundaries. When it came to Elena, it pissed me off. She was my best friend, not a whore. She didn't deserve to be spoken about like the other girls. _

"_I don't know how many times I have to explain this to you, Elena and I only friends. I was in diapers next to that girl. And better yet she's together with Matt Donovan and he's giving her his varsity letter jacket after the game tonight." I said hoping he would get the hint to drop it but Tyler was always pushing. "I would bang her. If she's not yours I'm going for it." He said with lust in his eyes._

_Disgusting. Did he not understand what I just said? Would he really do that to Matt? To me? Considering I just asked him to leave it alone? _

"_Really man? Did you just say that about my best friend? Really?" I stopped walking and looked at him; his expression showed he wasn't joking. _

_He scoffs, "Best friend my ass man. I have NEVER heard you defend any girl for shit before. You got it bad."_

_He was testing my patience. " I don't have anything for Elena other than respect" I retort. _

_He nods his head looking amused. "So that means I could tap that? That cheerleading skirt would look much better on my bedroom floor."_

_That's when I started seeing red, rage clouded my vision and if he said another snide comment, I would break. "Tyler. This is your last warning. Lay the fuck off of Elena. Leave her alone. Matt is one of your friends, if you do that you're just proving how much of a selfish dick you really are." I said raising my voice._

"_Whoa Salvatore. Easy. That's not your call to make; I've been told I can be pretty persuasive if I want to be. If she wants into my bed, who am I to deny her that right? I don't care about Matt, If she's not yours then nothing is stopping me from getting what I want. And I want a lot more than that pretty little face." _

_And that was my undoing. I drew back my fist and punched him square in the face. It wasn't my hardest but enough to put him on his ass in the middle of the hallway. I turned on my heel and stalked down the empty hallway to the cafeteria. Fortunately for me, Tyler didn't tell anyone anything, his pride got the better of him. So when he came into school for the next few weeks with a black eye he said he got into a bar fight. I laughed; he was a skinny, small dude and incapable of fighting seriously. He said he "messed the other guy up pretty bad". _

_We didn't speak for the remainder of high school and I did my best to keep him away from Elena. But one night at the Mystic Fall's annual ball, Elena and Matt had broken up the_ crept up on Elena when I was otherwise employed at one of the balls in Mystic Falls. Ever since they have been inseparable, she knows we had a falling out in high school and that we don't approve of each other but for her sake we are cordial to one another. She doesn't have to know that behind her back we exchange death stares and glares. It was apparent to me that after a year of dating that Tyler liked Elena for more than her body, but I still don't trust him. That's why I decided not to tell her, but now here I am questioning my judgment as the asshole is holding a ring out to her.

I was a statue as I watched him drop to a single knee. I prayed to god he was just tying his shoe but when I heard the words leave his mouth, I felt myself pale.

"Elena, I remember when I first met you. I was fifteen years old and you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. You still are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I never thought I would be that man to settle down and get married but I promise you, if you accept me, my job will be to make you the happiest woman I can. I love you Elena. Will you marry me?" he stuttered out as he wiped his forehead on his dress shirt like a slob. Her cheeks were flushed as she stood quietly; her eyes darted back to her family and then met mine. She stood quietly until a few moments later her dad shouted out for her to say something. I was never a religious man but I prayed to one of the god's that a few books said were up there for her to say no. "Yes" she whispered, with tears glistening in her big brown eyes, which were now wide with shock. _Shit. _ Tyler's blank face perked up into a big smile as he got up off of the ground and spun Elena around as she giggles. He slid the ring on to her finger and stepped back allowing her family to maul her. The entire group was buzzing and congratulating and I literally sat my ass down on the ground. She hugged Grayson and Miranda and moved on to Caroline. Grayson's eyes met mine and look passed his face. Was it regret?

"Caroline! Will you be my maid of honor?" Elena asked with a wide smile gracing all of her features. "OF COURSE! I'll organize everything. I've had your wedding planned since fifth grade! This is going to be THE wedding of Mystic Falls! Yay! I have to go call my mom!" she squealed and bounced off. Was this really happening or was this some sort of twisted dream? Was I drunk and just making this up? Maybe I took too many Advil and I was hallucinating. But I knew it was real when I felt Elena's warm hand slip into mine as she knelt next to me.

"Damon! I'm getting married" she shouted as she threw her arms around me. "Congratulations" I choked out as she squeezed my torso. She loosened her grip and pulled back to look at me with a huge smile. "Damon, will you please be my best man?" I couldn't deny her anything, not even this. I pushed back a chunk of hair from her face and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course Elena. Congratulations." I stood up and pulled her with me and made my way to Tyler. I would punch him right now except, everyone I cared about was here. I was thinking about that time in high school and I could tell he was too by the smirk on his face as I told him congratulations and shook his hand. The Gilbert's were buzzing and Carol was running around in circles planning the wedding that they found out would be happening two minutes ago. _Wedding. My best friend is getting married. I am the best man. Why am I not happy right now? _In my peripheral vision I see someone walk over and stand beside me, it's my mom. She rubs her hand on my back and asks "Damon honey are you alright? You are looking a bit ill." The concern on her face was evident as she felt my face. "I'm not feeling myself right now" I whispered to her.

She nods her head, "I'm sorry honey. I know how you feel about him." I sighed.

"it's not just that mom. Elena's moving on with her life. I knew this day would come but I didn't think it would be this soon. She's going to have a husband in in a few years a family. Where am I going to be the Mystic Grill day drinking by myself? She is going to be too caught up in her own family to have time for me." I said quietly. It was a rare thing to share my feeling with my mother; she seemed shocked at my quiet emotional outburst. She gathered herself before she said "You and Elena ARE family Damon. Elena the first and only girl you have ever brought home to meet your mother, even if she is just a friend. You two have been inseparable for years! I swear it was like separating concrete trying to get you two apart sometimes. She is like a daughter to me and like a sister to you, and if I know Elena Gilbert like I know I do she would never leave her family behind." I made a mental note to go to my mom for advice more often, she was smart and she knew how to get things through to me.

"Thanks ma. I gotta get out of here." I said quietly, giving her a kiss on the cheek and I swept her raven hair out of the way. I stared up into her ocean blue eyes and knew she was right. I wouldn't be left behind. "And Damon don't forget Stefan is coming home tomorrow and needs to be picked up from the airport at 8:30!" my mom said as she pushed me away and walked off. Elena was still bouncing from person to person as I walked over to Grayson and whispered "I gotta go Gray. I'll see you guys soon."

I knew he wouldn't question me and if anything he would cover for me. He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded whispering back "go on, I'll hold down the fort. I'll tell her you had to leave."

I nodded back and made my way to the patio unnoticed due to the commotion. I grabbed my keys and jacket and jogged to the gate. The flowers that were so beautiful on the walk in now seemed to be suffocating me. I opened up my car door and slammed it behind me, regretting taking out my frustrations on my classic Camaro. I started her up and peeled out of the drive way. I just needed to forget today, so I drove. Blasting the music and stopping for gas, I found myself in Georgia by nightfall. For hours I drove, flipping a coin if I got to a fork in the road. I picked a bar when I got tiered and parked my car. The place was low key but was packed, I plopped my sorry ass down at the bar and ordered a tall glass of bourbon and ended up keeping the bottle. The thoughts wouldn't stop coming. _Elena…_I took a shot. _Getting married _shot. _To Tyler Lockwood _tequila shot. The night carried on in a similar manor and at one point I finally gave into a determined girl who was flirting with me the whole night.

I woke up the next morning in my car, remembering little. The bright light was shit for the hangover I was nursing. I remember very few things about last night, one getting drunk as fuck and the other getting a sloppy blowjob from some trampy red head. I pull my phone out of my pocket and see five missed calls. One is from Elena and five are from Stefan. "Shit" I groan as I check the clock that reads 12:00. I was supposed to pick up Stefan from the airport over three hours ago; he is going to be pissed. I pull my seat back into the right position, rub the sleep out of my eyes and start driving home.


	4. Damon's dark demons

HEY GUYS! Quick question! How do you like the flashbacks? Should I continue to do one a chapter? I'm trying to help build the characters through their past actions so you can interpret them through for yourself! But let me know if its flashback overkill. This chapter is exploring some of Damon's demons and is a little but dark for my liking but crucial to why he holds his feelings back so much. As always thanks for reading and please review! P.s I got two chapters done in one day so feel free to show some love!

*All rights to The Vampire Diaries, I DO NOT own the show or characters.

* I DO however own this plot and this writing piece! The story has been changed slightly as well as the characters

I took a deep breath on my doorstep before opening the large oak door, preparing myself for Stefan's self-righteous tirade. I close it as quietly as I can and hang up my leather jacket on the wall behind the door, cringing when my keys jingled in my hands. There was still a blood stain on the floor from yesterday; I had obviously not gotten around to cleaning. I smiled bitterly, just a few hours ago, that was when things were easy. Just two friends, it won't ever be like that again. She's outgrown me. I remove my shoes and place them on the mat near the door and gently slide my sock covered feet across the cherry hardwood floors. I avoided the loose boards of the old boarding house the best I could. I switched to an army crawl once I spotted Stefan sitting in a chair in the kitchen with his side facing the doorway. I was one more push away from clearing the doorway when Stefan laughed, "Good to see you too Damon." Stefan put down the paper and faced me, his smile reaching all the way up to my father's green eyes.

"Oh. Hey Stef, didn't see you there." I replied nonchalantly like I wasn't lying on the floor like a dumbass.

"So, what are you doing on the floor brother?" he asked.

"Just a little housework, I haven't moped the floor in a while and I decided this was a better alternative." I said as I tried to casually stand up, my causality was ruined as I tripped into the kitchen. Stefan chuckled and pulled me into a big hug, for a younger brother he sure acted like he was my father sometimes.

"So Mr. High School graduate, welcome back to Mystic Falls." I said. "Where's all your shit Stef? I can't believe you would leave your Barbie collection unattended!" I feigned shock.

"It's being sent up now" he replied chuckling.

He looked around the room as we made our way over to the table and sat down. Stefan had gone to a private Catholic School in Richmond that he got into on a football scholarship. He had graduated in early spring and was spending the summer home before he would go into the law program at Duke. Stefan was a good kid; he was compassionate, sweet and never judged anyone. He was the perfect counterpart to my judgmental and harsh personality. We got along perfectly.

"Okay." He sighed, "Enough small talk. Where were you this morning where you didn't answer your phone and forgot to pick up your baby brother from the airport?" Stefan asked bluntly.

Ok, time to divert the question, and luckily for me I am master distracter. "Why Steffie were you scared in a big airport by yourself? Did you get a set of wings from the pilot and get to sit in his big seat?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and then narrowed them.

He raises his pointer finger at me. "No, No. I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to get out of the question. I'm not going to let you do that. Answer" he demanded.

"I got pissed off yesterday, drove off, got drunk as fuck, slept in my car. Woke up, saw your missed calls, and drove home. And here I am. Sorry by the way."

" It's alright. Grayson picked me up. What had you so flustered that you went out and did all of that Damon? I mean I know you aren't exactly the poster child for control but even for you this doesn't sound right." I sighed, trying to figure out the best way to say this. There wasn't one so I just said it.

"Elena got engaged last night. Tyler proposed right there in front of me. You should have seen how happy she was. And for some reason I can't bring myself to be happy with her. Tyler is a dick but he makes her happy." I trailed off lost in my own thoughts. Stefan looked at me sympathetically, starts to say something and then stops.

"Damon. You know why you can't be happy for her. You're in love with her! You have been for years! Everyone sees it but you and Elena! I just don't get why you don't see it" Stefan said passionately. I let out a frustrated grunt; my mom and brother were incessantly telling me how in love I always was with Elena. They spoke of us being together with inevitability. Like no matter what, we would end up together in some way, shape or form.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell this to you, but this is the last time. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ELENA."

"Damon please. Look at yourself. You don't get worked up like this ever. You are the only person who can solve this Damon. You need to dig deep inside yourself and stop pushing your emotions back. You need to get ahold of yourself before you lose yourself again. "

Again. The last time I lost myself I was fifteen and it was Elena who had to get me out of it. I stared at him in silence, thinking things through. I have always had somewhat of an emotional blockade; my therapist had called it "a defense mechanism". I held back my feelings for self-preservation. It was almost as if I had turned my feelings off. During my freshman year of high school, my father had died in a car crash. On the way to a business meeting a car hit his and he drove off of Wickery Bridge. The other driver ran and lived, my father however drowned. My father was a great man, he was smart and driven. He was tough on Stefan and I but it was because he loved us. Him and my mother were the perfect balance, he was strict and commanding when he had to be and she was compassionate and kind. They were just as much in love when I was fifteen as they were when they got married. I spent that year pushing people away, drinking myself into a stupor and ruining every decent relationship I ever had. My mother and brother needed support from me but I was too selfish. I cared only about myself and stopped talking to people all together. Everyone was going to die eventually; my way of protecting myself was by separating from them. That way I wouldn't feel any pain when they eminently died. The first few months of school continued like that, I had gotten sympathetic looks the first two weeks of school but soon enough people forgot. I didn't forget. It wasn't possible to forget with my mother crying all the time and my little brother being a carbon copy of my father. I even pushed away my best friend.

_Flashback:_

_I rummaged through my drawers looking for anything to distract me, preferably Vodka, bourbon or some kind of alcohol. I grunt out of frustration when all I find is a water bottle filled with barely enough vodka for a single shot. It was the one month anniversary of his death, one month of pain and sorrow. I walk around to my window and look out into my backyard. The fall brought bright changes in the leaves that were once beautiful to me, now only reminded me that something can only stay alive for so long. The red leaves are beautiful now but in two months they will all be dead. The big tree house painted red from when I was child caught my eye, we had built it together. Let me rephrase that, he built it and I sat there watching him. The sting in my chest prompted me to shut the blinds as tight as they would go, shutting out all the love, happiness and light. I sat in silence for a bit and drank the sip of vodka I had left. I tossed the bottle carelessly across the room. As I got to my bedroom, a ding from my computer notified me I had an Instant Message. It was Elena, again. I couldn't see her; it had been three weeks since I last saw spoken to her. I told her I needed my space and she gave it to me. I ignored the IM and went to search for more liquid pain relief. I was pleasantly surprised to find the house empty, so I went straight to the liquor cabinet. "God Damn it" I said loudly as I hold the padlock keeping the cabinet closed in my hand. I stood quickly thinking of any other places I could find some drink and after checking the fridge for a loose beer I remember my father's stash. I walk down the dark hallway and stop outside of his office door. It is still closed; the last person to go into it was him. I rest my hand on the doorknob and take a deep breath and twist it. The room was untouched, I walked to his desk and for the first time in a few months I genuinely smiled. His reading glasses were sitting on an open medical reference book with footnotes written in his doctor's scrawl. I reach into the bottom drawer of his desk after I sit in his deep leather chair. I take out a crystal tumblers and a glass bottle full of bourbon and fill it halfway. I set one down next to me and remember how my dad would sneak me Bourbon when I was with him in his office. I take a gulp and swallow quickly, the burn in my throat just barely tolerable. I hear the front door open and slam but I don't care who it is. If it's a robber, they can take the whole house, it means nothing to me. I hear quick footsteps up the stairs and the creaks of the floorboards. More doors opening and closing violently. The quick steps were now accompanied by a voice, shouting my name, Elena. When she had finally exhausted all the other places I could be, she opened the door._

" _I told you I needed my space" I said coldly staring at her. She stared at me incredulously._

" _I gave you your fucking space against my better judgment. Look what you have done with it! Abandon everyone and everything that is important to you! For what? A bottle of vodka?"_

"_You have no idea what you are talking about. I don't want to see you Elena, get out of my house."_

"_Well you know what? I don't give a shit about what you want right now! You are ruining yourself! Your younger brother and mother need you right now. It will only be so much longer before you switch to something you can't just rebound back from." She yelled at me._

_It was refreshing, everyone had been codling me and saying sorry, asking how I was. It was nice to just get yelled out as weird as that sounds, it still pissed me off but it was nice. _

" _Oh please. They are both fine. They are walking around like nothing has happened. I don't care. What kind of bug crawled up your ass?" I spat back. I had never seen her angrier then I saw her right now, her fists were balled and her face scrunched and blotchy red. _

"_There you go, pretending to turn it off! Pretending not to feel!_"

"_Oh I feel Elena. I feel everything."_

"_You are being so selfish! People need you!"_

"_What do you know about needing something or someone? You've never had a want in your entire life Elena!"_

"_I NEED YOU!" she screamed as tears came streaming down her face. "My mom had a doctor's appointment last week. They found a tumor on her spinal cord. She's fighting every day for her life and here you are wasting it away! You haven't spoke to me in three weeks Damon, three weeks. I was respecting your space because I love you. You are family to me. And sometimes you have to do things you don't like for the people you love. " _

_She sobbed into her shirtsleeve and turned away. Shocked out of my anger, I stood up and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Elena I'm so sorry" I said tucking her under my arm, sobering from what she had just told me._

"_NO!" she yelled and shook out of my grasp. "You need to get your God Damn priorities in order! __Waking up every day is a fucking privilege. Not everyone has that privilege."_

_With that she stormed out of the house leaving me in a stupor. And that's when I knew I had to change myself. I finished the glass and put it back in the drawer. I found the clippers in the garage and clipped the padlock. Took every bottle in the liquor cabinet and drained it down the sink._

_END FLASHBACK_

Elena's mother struggled through her cancer but has been in remission for six years. I had gone to a psychologist for years after that, I had gotten back to normal. My emotions were still there, just behind a brick wall. Anything that my subconscious believed would cause me pain was tucked behind that brick wall. God knows what was back there, probably a few dead animals. But for the first time, as I thought about Stefan's words, they seemed almost possible. I had thought about Elena and I together before and it never seemed possible. But this time I could actually picture it, her tan skinned in a white wedding dress walking down the aisle. Except as reality set in it wasn't me at the end of the isle, it was Tyler.

"Stefan, even if I wanted what you think I do, I could never do that to Elena."

"You never know Damon, she might be settling. Could you see yourself having a life with her?" he asked earnestly. _Yes._ I couldn't say the word so I just gazed up at him. He took the hint and asked the next question. The question I had feared.

"Are you in love with her?"

I answered truthfully, "I don't know what I feel. Nothing makes sense to me right now. Maybe it's the hangover, I don't know." I say running my hands through my hair and rubbing my eyes. He nodded his head, he changed the subject. "Mom is coming for dinner tonight. What do you want to cook?"

I shrugged, "I'm in the mood for some fresh pasta. Salvatore special I think." I said and Stefan nodded his head in agreement. That night we had a quiet family dinner, my pasta was fucking delicious as usual.


	5. The Breakfast for Dinner Club revised

I know I posted this chapter earlier in the day but I decided to condense it into one because I had to fix a few things and because I felt it was WAY too short. Please review, show me some love for all my hard work! Thanks for reading!

Emily

_A month later_

Stefan and I sat on opposite sides of the coffee table glaring at each other. I looked at my watch on my wrist and smirked, we had been playing Risk for the past five hours. Stefan's eyebrows were scrunched up and he had put on his glasses meaning shit was getting serious. I was sensing a forfeit from him. Our game was at a deadlock, the last time Stefan and I played for this long, I beat him and he didn't speak to me for a week. Saying that we get competitive is an understatement. He looks down at the board and runs his fingers through his hair. I bated him, "What Stef? Are you pussying out again?"

"I know what you are doing. You are trying to get into my head and it's not going to work. I won't let it this time. You are such a competitive scumbag" he says as he looks at the board.

"At least I don't cheat. Oh that's right I saw you move an army into Russia! Who do you think I am Stevie Wonder? I wonder how many lies are in that big hair of yours?" I yell back.

His face hardened, "Don't knock the doo brother. You are just jealous I have superior hair. Elena, tell him" Stef said turning to Elena.

With an exaggerated sigh from the couch opposite to us, she looks up from her laptop. "Come on guys, I have to finish this paper on carcinogens and I probably just wrote an entire paragraph on Stevie Wonder. Good one by the way." Elena said winking at me.

"I know I'm hilarious Elena. Just tell me that I have better hair then Edward Cullen over here and I'll be quiet and let you write about cancer causing agents." I say moving my eyes in Stefan's direction. She's been sprawled on our couch since the begging of our game. She had sweatpants and her glasses on and a blanket resting over her legs. She lifts her glasses up and rubs her eyes and starts laughing. "Damon don't be such a caveman. Stefan does have pretty nice hair..." she trailed off as she took a sip of her tea.

" Ha!" Stefan says, punching his fist in the air like he was in a John Hughes movie.

Elena 's body was shaking with laughter. "What?" I asked self-consciously. She looks back up to me with tears in her eyes and starts laughing again. When she had settled down she said "You looked like you just missed the last lifeboat on the Titanic when I said that."

"Good movie." Stefan said.

"I think it was bullshit. I would have told have told Rose to find her own god damn door to float on" I yelled.

"Quiet boys. I have had enough of your bickering!" my mom said as she entered the room.

"Never have kids Elena." She says with a wink. "Carol Lockwood and I are going out to dinner kids; I'll see you all later. If you make a mess you better clean up after yourself Damon." She says pointing at me with her eyes narrowed. I told her I would and she left. We all lived in the boarding house together because it was so large. My mom refused to let me get an apartment and instead she took a small region of the vast house. Stefan and I pretty much ran the rest of the house by ourselves.

Stefan slams his hand on the game board out of frustration and my neatly organized infantry scatter all over the Persian carpet. "I'm tapping out" said Steffie with a grim look in his face.

"VICTORY!" I yelled. Stefan and I cleaned up the game pieces and put the game all the way in the back of the closet. Since I won, he was my bitch today. When Elena was finally finished with her paper, we all popped in a movie and lit the fireplace. I made two bags of popcorn and put in the Breakfast Club, Elena's favorite. I plopped down to the big couch right next to Elena and handed her the bag of popcorn that smelled rancid. She was the only person on earth I knew that would only eat popcorn burnt. Stefan coughed and covered his nose.

"You're giving me second hand smoke from that popcorn Elena, a doctor should know better" he said choking.

"SHHHHHH. This is my favorite movie!" she said excitedly.

"You know if you watch it backwards it's about girl who finds a homeless kids diamond earring as he begs outside of a school. And Molly Ringwald takes off lipstick with her tits'" I said. She rolled her eyes and continued to shush me.

Throughout the movie I got progressively closer to Elena, it always ended up like that. She was nuzzled into my side by the time the movie was over. Stefan was already out cold snoring in his chair.

"Officially the best movie. I don't care what you say. It's a classic." Elena said while she got up and stretched. I leapt off the couch and took out the dvd and put back in the case. It was only eight at night, Stef was such a pussy.

"I'm gonna make some food. What do you want?" I asked as walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll eat anything at this point it's up to you chef." She replied as she dragged the blanket with her across the room to join me in the kitchen. Believe it or not I actually am a chef, well sorta. My mom owns THE restaurant in Mystic Falls, It was only a bar and grille but it was also a hangout place. I managed it and would occasionally hop in the kitchen. I kinda just oversaw everything that was going on. Not going to lie, I'm a damn good cook. My mom and grandma have taught me all of the recipes they know, most being authentic Italian. But I have acquired some kick ass range. I've been thinking about going to culinary school and getting a degree but I am so busy I don't know if I will ever get around to it. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up, it looks like Stefan went grocery shopping because it is stacked. I made as mental note to tell him to act like a kid. I started picking out anything that looked fresh to me and putting it on the granite countertop. I ended up with carrots, eggs, milk, and cream cheese and absolutely no idea what I was going to make.

"Are you open to taste testing because I don't really know what I'm going to make with all this."

"if you put it in front of me, I will eat it."

I didn't feel like going completely crazy so I pulled out the waffle maker. Whenever I didn't know what to cook I resorted to breakfast food. It seemed carrot cake waffles seemed like a pretty good idea right now. I took out the mandolin and started shredding carrots. Elena turned on the food network on the kitchen TV and plopped down on a barstool on the island. I grabbed a few bowls and a few more things from the pantry and started to cook.

"So where's the fiancé tonight? I'm surprised he let you out of your harness to come see me."

"Really? I don't need his permission to do anything. Plus he isn't here; he is away on business for two days, he will be back Tuesday night. "

"There it is. I knew there had to be a reason he let you out of the house. Am I the only one who sees a problem that he doesn't trust you enough to let you do what you want?" I asked as I mixed the other ingredients together. It sounded bad but it was true, he called her every few hours and was kind of controlling.

"He isn't as bad as you make him out to be. P.s I'm going caterer searching tomorrow so I expect you will be there."

"I actually have this thing…" I trailed off jokingly as I poured my beautiful creation in the iron and closed it. "Of course I'll come; I have work tomorrow until three but any time after that I'm fine."

She exhaled and smiled. "Thank you! My appointment is at 4:30 so if you want to meet me there it's just outside of mystic falls, ill text you the directions."

It seemed a little early to be getting a caterer to me. "Elena, you got engaged less than a month ago. Don't you think it's a bit early? You haven't even set a date yet." I asked.

"Well we know we want a late summer early fall wedding so that really only gives me a few months. I would rather get things done now then have to worry about all this stuff later when I have an internship going on too. Damn I'm going to be busy." That gave her about five months until she would be married.

The iron beeped and I carefully pulled the waffle out and put it on a plate. I took a huge spoonful of cream cheese frosting and smeared it on the top of it. I plopped a spoon full of fresh whipped cream on top and pushed the plate towards her. Elena clapped her hands excitedly and took a massive bite. She moaned and shoved more in her mouth. I put some more batter in the iron and sat on top of the countertop.

"Good? I need some more breakfast stuff for the menu and if it's any good I think it would be something good to add on." I said as she chewed.

"Holy shit! Damon this is freaking delicious." She hands me a forkful and I have to say I am pretty damn good.

"Just call me Jesus."

We finished our dinner in light conversation. I set aside a plate for Stefan and covered it in seran wrap. "All right, I hate to dine and dash but I have an early class tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow?" Elena asked as she grabbed her bag and laptop off of the counter.

"I already said yes. If all I have to do is eat I'm in." I said. We walked past a snoring Stefan and I opened the door for her. We both said goodnight and I shut the door. Stefan was sleeping in a chair facing the fire and I knew what had to be done. I go back to the kitchen and grab the bowl of extra whipped cream and the spoon still in it. He's going to kill me for this but I don't really care. I chuckle as I drop an egg sized amount of whipped cream on his face and he doesn't even move. I continue with the rest of his face until it is no longer amusing. Leaving him to his dairy dreams, I go upstairs and go to sleep.

_The next day_

I checked my watch and sighed, only an hour left and then I can leave. The grill was short on hands today, so as acting manager I was on bartending duty today. I fixed some guy a straight whiskey and slid it to him and turned for the kitchen door.

"Hey Klaus I need table 5's food order. I know you Englishmen like to take your time but I don't have any." I shouted to him. His head popped through the window with a smirk on his face.

"I'm training new cooks asshole, the orders will be done in a few minutes. And I'm Australian Mate." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Klaus was probably my only friend in Mystic Falls other the Steffie and Elena. We bonded over the love of food and drinking and have spent some quality bro time together during late night shifts. The staff was really short tonight and for a Monday evening it was unbelievably busy. After a few minutes the bell rang and I decided to bring the tray to the table myself and apologize. I grabbed the food and almost started laughing when I got to the table. Tyler and Mason Lockwood were sitting at table five.

"Tyler, Mason, sorry about your food being slow, we are training some new kids. Drinks are on the house." I said as politely as possible as I set down their food. "Tyler I'm surprised to see you in Mystic Falls. Elena said you wouldn't be back from Charleston until Wednesday. Does she know you are back in town?"

I asked innocently. The guy was with his cousin Mason who is notorious for being a druggy and getting a lot of love from prostitutes, the guy was bad news.

"Keep your nose out of my ass Salvatore. What I do doesn't concern you. Stay the fuck out of my life." He said as he stood up.

He hadn't grown much from high school and I still towered over him. I laughed at him as he tried to look menacing; I was more scared of the flying monkey's in the Wizard of Oz.

"Tyler sit your little ass down. I can still put you on your back but this time everyone will see it."

I didn't bother with any other formalities and went back to the bar watching their booth for the remainder of my shift. Why was he even here? Charleston is hours away. And why would he lie to Elena? I would obviously tell her. The guy is shady as fuck. A leggy blonde drew my attention and sat at the bar ordering some fruity drink. I usually would have stayed and flirted but I had somewhere to be. She was obviously disappointed when I walked out.

I climbed into my Camaro and pulled out my phone. I took a look at the directions Elena sent me. It was a beautiful day so naturally I took the top down and put on some Ray Bans. The place was only 20 minutes outside of town and it was a cute little vineyard and catering hall. It was totally Elena; she liked things simple and rustic. I parked on the side next to Elena's escalade and hopped out. I gave the cute hostess at the door the name Gilbert and she led me outside into a beautiful patio overlooking the vineyards. Elena was sitting at a table by herself wearing a white sundress. Her chestnut hair was spilling over her shoulders and shinning in the summer sun. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey. This is really beautiful." I said as I scanned her torso. Her body was glowing dark brown against the white strapless sundress she wore. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Thanks for coming! Isn't it gorgeous? It's so quiet back here I love it."

A man in a clean white chef's jacket approached us and sat in the third chair of the table. He was an older man with a mustache and a very smiley face.

"Hello, you must be Elena and Damon. Congratulations! You two make a beautiful couple. My name is Robert." Elena's eyes met mine and smiled. _What the hell, let's go along with it. _I shrugged at her and shook his hand.

"Thank you. We absolutely love the location. I hope the food is just as good, this one likes to eat." I said nodding in Elena's direction. She chuckled and smiled back warmly.

"Well you are in the right place for that. We have already discussed a few menu options over the phone so I took the liberty of making five entrees and h'orderves for today tasting. I'm also going to prepare some wine selections to accompany each. I'll be right back with those." He rose from the chair and excused himself.

"Apparently we are a couple now?" Elena asked with her eyebrows raised with a smirk.

I shrugged, "It was easier to say we were together then explain the whole situation. Speaking of, your fiancé was in the grill today with Mason. "Her head whipped to look at me with a confused expression on her face.

"He's supposed to be in Charleston. Why wouldn't he tell me if he was coming home early?"

I put my hands up in defense. "

I don't know I asked him and he said and I quote "_Keep your nose out of my ass Salvatore."_ So I'll let you interpret your sweet darling's words."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "I'll deal with him later. I just want to enjoy myself for a little bit."

Robert came back out with a waiter by his side; he put a large plate with multiple appetizers with two forks in front of us and seated himself. The waiter placed two wine glasses on the table and left.

"Alright, I hope you are ready to eat. We have the option of serving h'orderves or having an antipasto so go ahead and taste. If you have any questions I would be happy to answer them. "

Elena and I both pick up our forks and start on the antipasto. It's delicious. "Is this fresh mozzarella?" I ask and take another bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"Yes sir made on sight daily."

"I can tell. It's still warm. It's delicious." Robert nods in approval.

Elena chimes in, " He's a chef. Trust me he will let you know if you are doing something wrong" she laughed. "I really like it but do you think it's possible to have Capresi alongside of the antipasto?"

He explains various parings and options to Elena and I. Not going to lie, they all sounded really delicious. We moved on to the next few things, all one biters. They were all the typical things at receptions, pigs in a blanket and spinach philo dough.

The next things brought out were gnocchi alongside Chicken Marsala. We both took a bite and looked at each other. Elena scrunched up her nose and turned to look at Robert.

" Too much oil" we both said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed.

He looked back and forth at us and chuckled himself. "We can fix that; add some more lemon so it's a bit lighter."

"A bit of rosemary and some capers would do this wonders." I suggested. Elena nodded her head in agreement.

" We can definitely do that. That would be a classic pairing. You sir have very good taste." He replied.

Elena chuckled. "You should have seen the dinner he made for me last night, it had me swooning."

He stopped and looked back and forth between us. "I must say if you don't mind me doing so, watching you both is so refreshing. I see couples in here every week but I have never seen one quite like you. It is obvious you are madly in love with each other; you can't keep your eyes off one another. I hope I haven't overstepped my boundaries, I'm going to go check on the other courses." And with that he stood from the table and left.

Elena and I sat in complete silence. It was so easy to forget sometimes that I wasn't with Elena. Everything we did was just so effortless, I guess I kind of thought it would just evolve into relationship overtime. But obviously this is not the case. Silence between us was never awkward but now I didn't know what to do with myself. I looked up at her to try to strike some conversation but she looked away before we made eye contact. I cleared my throat and gathered my thoughts before I asked her what she planned on saying to Tyler. She said she hadn't decided.

_Praise Allah _I thought as I saw Robert walk onto the patio. We tasted a few more dishes and overall the food was really good. We fell into easy conversation and he asked about when we started dating. I looked to Elena for help.

"Well, we had been friends since we were children but I didn't see him as more as a friend until high school. We live over in Mystic Fall's and we have these annual parties and dances. My parents had talked me into competing in the pageant that year and lord knows why I did it but Damon offered to be my date. I accepted and we danced the entire night. What Damon doesn't know is that my parents have been saying I was going to marry him since I was 10 years old. At first naturally I was pretty embarrassed but I've accepted the fact my mom can see the future."

She laughed. I could tell everything she said had truth to it. She tried to keep her face composed but her smile was showing through. I remember the night perfectly. She wore a floor-length blue satin dress and looked completely stunning. We had kept the tradition of going to the Founder's Ball together every year since.

"I'm pretty sure our Moms have been scheming together. I would hear it at least once every time I mentioned your name." I replied smiling.

I've been thinking a lot about marriage lately, it was something I was opposed to all of my life. I couldn't understand just a single woman and a single man making a promise for a lifetime. I saw my parents and how it destroyed my mother when my dad died, the vulnerability. That's what I have trouble wrapping my head around, it's so easy for someone you love to hurt you. That's why I'm so scared of it. Well I probably won't have to worry about that for a long time if ever. It's not like I'm rushing into a marriage, I don't even have a girlfriend. But if I find that girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with, I think I will be able to do it. Damn. Since when am I becoming so soft?


	6. Wet and Wild

Chapter 6: for real.

Hey guys. My last chapter loaded weird and it ended up being a chapter I had already posted. I fixed it now and added to it so make sure to read it again if you didn't read the wedding planning part yet. As always thank you for reading! Can we try to get 35 reviews by the next chapter?

Emily

There are few things I find more annoying than June 14th in Mystic Falls. Why? Because the Founder's Day Celebration's officially kick tonight. I roll my eyes at the thought as I walk table to table and check up on customers.

"Oh Damon! Come here" Carol Lockwood's over made up face smiles at me provocatively and beckons me over to her booth in the corner. She is sitting with her husband who is scrolling through emails on his blackberry. I turn my formal politeness on and internally roll my eyes.

"Good Evening Mrs. Lockwood, Mayor Lockwood. How is everything this evening?" I ask. The mayor looks up from his phone long enough to nod in my direction.

"Everything is great thanks Damon. I just want to thank you for signing up for after parade tonight. You kids are life savers. Remember the parade starts at 3pm so try to be there by then to set up for the after party." She said. A bit of an exaggeration considering Stefan and I signed up to dish out food for people. I said that I would, and said good bye to the mayor. He nodded and mumbled something that was inaudible. I went to the backroom to grab my car keys and jacket. It was a beautiful day outside so I threw my jacket in the back of my car. I had to take a minor detour in town because of the parade route which I rolled my eyes at of course. I pulled into the driveway and saw Elena's car parked alongside the road as well as my mother's. I walked along the brick walkway and opened up the big oak door. I hung up my jacket on the side of the door and walked into the fireplace room. My mother and brother were sitting on the coach facing the den with huge smiles on their faces. A loud buzzing sound was coming from the den and I slowly walked in accessing the area. Elena had the vacuum in her hand and my beats plugged into her iPhone. She was dancing around the vacuum and obviously completely unaware everyone in the house had stopped to watch her. I turned back to my family who were clutching each other laughing with tears in their eyes. She is very talented at many things, dancing however…not one of them is.

"Damon! Record this please!" Stefan said through his laughter. You didn't have to ask me twice. I pulled out my phone and carefully turned around the corner. I guess the song was a head banger because she was whipping her hair around. She started shaking her butt and my body had an unfavorable reaction to that. She was in hot pink short shorts and a white tank top that didn't leave much to imagination. I can't help the huge yelp of laughter that comes out of me and I have to sit against the door frame to support myself. This was totally going in the rehearsal dinner slideshow. Stef and my mom join me and pass me a tissue to wipe the tears from my eyes. She spins the vacuum around and jumps when she sees us all sitting watching her. She covers her face and takes off my headphones while carefully laying down the vacuum.

"Smile for the camera Elena!" I say through my laughter as I continue recording.

"Damon!" she screams and runs towards me trying to grab my phone. I quickly ended the video and locked my phone as she tried to pull it from my hands.

"Honey I think you should stick to a career in the medical field. Thank you for cleaning though." My mom said stroking Elena's hair. Her face was exasperated as she handed me the beats.

"How long have you all been standing there?" she asked her eyes darting around us. Stefan was still doubled over in laughter.

"Long enough honey. " My mom said chuckling.

" I should have realized someone was home." She said regretfully.

" You…you.. you didn't even know" Stefan exclaimed between fits of laughter. She walked by him and slapped him upside the head.

"Why are you here anyway Elena? Didn't douche... I mean Tyler get back last night?" I asked.

She walked past us all and we followed her to the couch.

"Tyler got back to the apartment last night. He was acting really weird and wouldn't tell me what was going on. Then I remembered that you saw him at the Grill so I asked him. He was denying it and then went into this whole tirade on how I don't trust him and relationships are built on trust. I packed an overnight bag and slept at my parents' house. I don't know what's going on with him but he's been acting strange for months. At first I thought it was just because the proposal and everything but it's been a month and he's still acting really shady."

My mom reached over and rubbed Elena's knee. "Honey he might just be nervous. It's a big commitment. Men usually have at least one mental breakdown before they get married. Giuseppe did. Only his was during the proposal when he got so nervous he threw up." She said laughing.

"Yea but a mental breakdown is different. He is keeping things from me and then turning it around on me. What's bothering me is how defensive he is getting when I suggest something is up. He couldn't even tell me what he was doing with Mason for three days." She ran her fingers through her hair. A sure sign of her being stressed out.

"Just forget about him for a bit Elena. Don't stress yourself about something you have no control over. You are welcome to stay the night. You have some clothes here. I'm sure the boy's wouldn't mind." My mom said warmly.

He shrugged and sarcastically joked, "You pretty much live here anyway. You're like a piece of furniture; I don't even notice you anymore."

" Stefan Savero Salvatore. That is no way to talk to about Elena." she said sternly. She doesn't get that that's what the three of us do, we joke around. She takes everything so seriously.

"Ouch mom. You don't jump to our aid when someone puts me down. I'm beginning to think you like Elena more than me." Stefan said feigning hurt.

"It's because I do." She said with a wink. "Don't forget Damon and Stefan you both signed up to help with the food tonight. You kids should probably leave in an hour or so. I have to go pick up some things for Carol; I WILL see all of you at the parade. Damon, I said ALL of you."

She said emphasizing my name. She never will get over those two years I skipped out on the parade. It wasn't worth it in the end; I got grounded for a week both times.

"Sure mom" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We only have an hour to kill guys so Stefan don't run off too far." I joke.

Elena walks towards the kitchen and goes rummaging through the fridge. We both follow behind her.

"If you guys don't mind I might take you up on that offer of staying the night. My mom was jumping down my throat all night." She said as she grabbed a bunch of grapes. The both of us indicated we didn't mind and I grabbed some cold cuts from the fridge. I plopped them down on the island and grabbed a few other things from the fridge. Stefan took up a barstool next to me and handed me a plate. I took out a few slices of peperoni and placed them on my plate.

"So Stefan what's going on with Lexie?" Elena asked while hopping up on the counter to sit. Lexie was one of Stefan's friends; he totally dug her but was too much of a pussy to go after her. It was obvious she was waiting for him to make a move.

"She is doing fine." He said blankly. I took the opportunity to slap him in the face with the piece of peperoni in my hand. He looked at me shocked.

"Did you just hit me with cured meat?" he asked smiling.

"Yes I did. Because you are being a dumbass! This girl is obviously waiting for you to make a move but you are too scared. Live a little Stefan." I said tossing it in my mouth.

"I don't agree with Damon's methods but its true Stefan. Most girls don't really have the courage to just go up to a guy and say what they feel, especially one you are already friends with. Trust me; you need to make the first move. It doesn't have to be a marriage proposal. Just ask her out!" she said excitedly. She liked playing matchmaker and making people happy.

"I guess you are right. If I see her tonight I'll ask her." Stefan says tenitively. I rolled another piece of peperoni up with some mozzarella and popped it in my mouth.

"Oh hey Elena, do you think when you and Tyler are on speaking terms you could have him or someone from the company drop by. I want to remodel mine and Stef's rooms and bathrooms. And since you are engaged to a contractor, I figured it wouldn't be the worst thing to use him." I said. Don't get me wrong, I hated the guy. I did it more out of respect for Elena and for the fact that the guy did really nice work. The downstairs was the one part that was actually decent about the original structure. The upstairs however needed some revamping. A few walls knocked down here and there to open things up a little bit. Plus my bathroom was horrendous.

"Sure. But who knows when that will be. He royally pissed me off this time. I'm going to go get changed and then we should probably leave. Thank god it's warm today so I don't have to freeze like last year." She said. She does the dunk tank every year which usually turns out to be the most profitable thing. Every guy in Mystic Falls lines up to see Elena in her bikini. Last year it got so cold at night she was pretty close to hypothermia. I didn't really condone it because it was pretty showy but she did it for charity purposes only. A few minutes later she came out with a bag in her hand.

" All right Salvatore's let's roll." . I grabbed the car keys and locked the door behind me. I went around to the driver's side and hoped in the car, Elena went to the passenger side and Stef hoped in the back. He has come to accept the fact that the youngest will always ride in the back. We all slipped on our sun glasses and I started the car.

"One day you are going to let me drive this car. I know you will." Elena said confidently.

Fat chance. Nobody but me has driven this car since I restored it five years ago. She really was a beauty; I didn't trust anyone else with her. I pulled into the Grill parking lot deciding it would be a better parking option then closer to the town square where the parade and the other festivities were. This parade would kick off an entire summer's worth of "founder's day fun". We all hopped out of the car and walked towards the square.

"If you guys want to meet me after your shift at the tank we can leave from there." She says turning to tell Steffie and me.

"Our shift is over at six. I'll bring you a plate of food." Stefan said. I agreed and said we would meet her there. She walked off in the opposite direction and Stef and I went towards the food table. We signed in on the clipboard and put on some gross latex gloves that made your hands sweat, appetizing. We were at the grilling station so I was actually doing something for two hours. "Hey Stef I have this under control if you want to go scamper about with Lexie like I know you want to." I said after noticing Stefan scanning the crowd. He looked at me with a thankful expression and he pulled out his phone. I threw a few more burgers on the grill and smiled as I heard him stuttering on the phone to the girl. He must really like her, Stefan was usually very collected. He hung up and smiled at me.

" Thanks Damon I'll be back in like an hour."

" Sure…. You have your house keys?" He nodded and said good bye. I doubted I would see Stefan again tonight. With Stefan gone I was left to observe the people on the line. After making some small talk with a bunch of hot women, something else caught my eye, Tyler Lockwood standing next to Jules Stanly. She was looking up at him flirtatiously and he returned her gaze with a look of his own. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed. She slowly walked away shaking her hips more than necessary for his hungry eyes. When he was done having eye sex with her behind. He walked up the buffet line and stopped to fill his plate. "You are so smart. The best way to get you and your fiancé to stop fighting is definitely to flirt with some other girl behind her back. You might go down in the history books as the smartest man alive" I said sarcastically smiling at him. He glared at me and walked closer.

"I think you need to stop worrying about everyone else Salvatore and move on with your own pitiful life." He said smirking.

"Oh look! Someone's reading the P chapter in the dictionary." I said with a gasp.

"Stay out of our relationship. You are the reason we are fighting because you can't keep your God Damn mouth closed." He growled leaning over the table.

"Those are fighting words Lockwood. Let's not ruin your momma's nice event. Run along now young wolf, enjoy your hamburger." I smiled at him, sarcasm dripping from my words. He huffed and turned around. "I hope you choke on it." I muttered as he walked away. I put the tongs on the table and pulled my phone out of the back pocket of my black denim pants. It read 5:50 and I figured I had offered enough of my services for the time being. I saw a text from Stefan that validated my predictions. "_I won't be home tonight, don't wait up." _I smiled at my ability to read my brother. I untied the apron and threw it on the chair beside the grill. I wiped off my white V-neck tee-shirt to get off any residual food and put on my Ray Bans. After grabbing a plate of Elena approved food I went in search for the dunk tank. Well, not in search considering it was in the same spot every year. The sun was pretty low in the sky but it was still hot as a mother. I heard Elena before I saw her.

"Oh come on Bryan you can throw harder than that." She bated. I walked by everyone on the very long line that contained all guys. She was sitting on the bench in the tank in her scanty bikini. My cock stirred in my pants, _Whoa boy heal. That is your best friend_ I thought. Her tan skin was dripping with water and she was laughing. She could have been on a magazine cover with the way she looked right now. We made eye contact and she waved at me right before being plunged into the water by a twelve year old boy who looked WAY too excited to be in his current situation. She gasped as she resurfaced and pushed her hair out of her face, climbing back up on the bench. I walk up next to the tank, dirtying my flip-flops with the overflowing water which turned to mud on the ground.

"I've come to spring you." I said grabbing her towel and clothes off of the nearby table.

"Ohhh thank you!" she breathed.

"But first…" I slapped the mechanism that would make her fall and she dropped into the water. She came to the top and yelled at me.

"Damn it Damon! I wasn't ready for that one." She said as she climbed up and over on the ladder successfully clearing the tank. I handed her the towel and plate of food.

"You can't expect me to not dunk you." I said chuckling. She quickly towel tried her flat stomach and her long, dark legs and threw on her tank top and shorts. Multiple groans and a few "Aww come on's" were heard as we started walking the opposite way. She dug into the hamburger and groaned.

"Do you want to stay or are you ready to leave?" I asked.

" I don't mind walking around for a little bit. Where is Stefan?"

I smirked. "Getting it in with Lexie."

"No way! Yes! " She said as she smiled flipping her wet hair over her shoulder. "Look at him. Little Stefan growing up."

"Yes way. He's starting to get more than me" I say chuckling.

"I think I beat all of you. I'm making up for all the years you had me beat." She elbows my ribs and chuckles. I would rather not think about her having sex with someone I hate, or having sex at all. Luckily, she continues. "However I am not currently speaking to my fiancé so interpret that as you may." I decided instead of adding insult to injury that I was responsible for it was best I kept my mouth shut about Jules. After walking around and going to a few booths, we mutually decided it was time to leave. "Ugh. I'm so tired." She complained as we were walking back to the car.

"Want a ride?" I asked, feeling generous.

"Hell yea! My dad won't even do this to me anymore." She said as I squatted and she pulled herself onto my back. She was so light and slender I could walk normally. We waved at our parents who were having conversations as we passed them; they chuckled at us and waved back. Once we got to the car she hopped off. We drove home just as the sun was setting.

"I'm totally ready to pass out." She said after we got into the house. "I'm going to jump in the shower if you don't mind." I said that I didn't mind and she jogged up the stairs. I followed her up a few minutes later to give her privacy and opened the door to my bedroom. I grabbed some clean clothes and went to use Stefan's shower. I beat her out and sprawled out on my bed and turned on the TV. She came out wearing a pair of my old boxers and a big tee shirt with no makeup on and her wet hair pulled into a high pony tail. She flopped down next to me and scrunched her nose at my channel choice. I was watching a news channel.

"What a downer" she said as she flipped channels until she found something she liked. We sat wordlessly watching and a few minutes later her even breaths told me she was sleeping. It was only nine and my body physically goes to sleep that early so I sat watching her. Wow, that sounded a lot less creepy when I thought it. Her expression was relaxed and the gentle rise and fall of her chest was very soothing. An hour or so later I layed down and as I was drifting to sleep, I wrapped my arms around her small body. She cuddled into me and I fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep.


	7. Preferably dry dreams

I'm really on the fence about this story, I feel like I haven't developed any story line, I'm going to blame that on my inexperience. I'm not really satisfied with my work. I'm not so sure if I want to continue writing it or scrap the entire thing.. I've had an idea that I've wanted to put to paper for a while where I can develop an actually story line written in Elena's POV. I actually just posted the prologue so feel free to check it out its called "Shards Of Who I Used to Be". But let me know in the reviews if you think this story is worth a continued write. Thanks as always and please review. Reviews are like Ian Somerhalder AND PAUL WESLEY, I REALLY REALLY WANT THEM.

Emily

I rolled over to find a void in where Elena should be laying. I stretched out my arm and my hand clasped around nothing but empty, cold sheets and the indentation of where a body once was. I opened my eyes surveying the area and found nothing. "Elena?" I called out confused. I received no answer.

I threw the clean white sheets off of my legs and stood, walking tenitavly towards the door of my bedroom. For some reason I felt like I had to sneak around, avoiding the creaks in the old wood floors as best I could I snuck towards my door. As I was about to leave my room, I heard a slight humming coming from around corner where the bathroom was. I silently rounded the corner and stepped into the steam filled room. I exhaled as I realized the source of the humming was Elena in the shower. I gingerly approached as to not give myself away. I watched her move through the thin shower curtain to face the doorway, reacting to the sound of my entrance. I held my breath as she stopped humming and listened intently. After a few moments of silence she returned to her original position. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. As I slowly approached her, I quietly gasped. The curtain allowed only for her silhouette to show through. I felt my body tighten in response to the sight. I watched as she slowly bent to receive something from the bottom shelf. I bit back a moan at the sight of her curves. Her slender arms reached for the shower head and detached it aiming the concentrated stream on her long hair. I quietly moved to sit on the edge of the countertop and leaned against the mirror. She was a petite girl, but she had voluptuous curves. _I'm such a sick peeping tom_ I thought. Any thoughts of regret quickly dissipated as I watched the showerhead start a slow journey south. My erection was painfully straining against my pants and I figured as long as I stayed quiet I might get away with what I was about to do. The tension was too much on my body and I relaxed as I made contact with my hand. I bit on my lower lip as a moan came from behind the curtain, the shower head was now focused on her very core. She ran her other hand up to her chest grasping one of her breasts. I pumped up on my shaft and hissed through my teeth as her hips bucked into the stream of water. I closed my eyes and pretended it was her moving my hand up and down or me thrusting into her warm center. I slowly opened my eyes and watched her again, trying to the moment. Suddenly the curtain drew back; there stood Elena in her completely naked form. I gazed at her body trying to commit it to memory.

My eyes ran from her long tanned legs to her cleanly shaven... "Well are you going to sit there or are you going to join me?" she asked in a sultry tone interrupting my dirty inner monologue. I gaped at her, her eyes traveled down to where my hand was in a compromising position. Without thinking I stood and dropped my sweatpants to the floor. I had never seen this side of Elena in my life. I didn't think I could get any harder at this point but I was mistaken as I looked at Elena's full breasts and her lust filled gaze. I peeled off the t shirt I was wearing and walked to the edge of the tub. She was a vision, dripping wet in front of me for the taking.

"What are you waiting for?" she asks in a husky voice. You didn't have to ask me twice. I take the step over the tub and push her into the wall, pinning her wrists above her head and pushing her thick hair out of the way. She captures my lips in a burning kiss and bites down on my mouth demanding entrance. I pull her body flush to mine and we crash against the opposite wall of the shower. Her toned body is hard against mine and I feel everything. "Damon. Oh God" She stutters as I run my hands down to her chest and cup her breasts. I trail one hand down to where I really want to be and massage the small bundle of nerves that sent her convulsing. In turn, her small hand runs down my stomach and grabs my dick, pumping it up and down. She pulls closer to me, body to body, skin to skin. I gasp as she jumps and hooks her legs around my waist. I turn us around and use the wall as leverage. The warm water cascades down our bodies as I suck on the pulse point on her neck. She groans and tangles her fingers in my hair, pulling my head back up to hers in a lust crazed kiss. I position myself at her entrance and she pushes down on me. I moan loudly.

A shutter runs through my body as I shake awake. My breathing and heart rate are both quickened. I feel the disappointment run through my body as I realize it was just a dream. Elena is pressed to my bear chest which is covered with sheen of sweat and is peacefully sleeping. The clock is the only light source in the darkness, reading 4:27 in the morning. I carefully untangle myself from Elena's grasp and sit up. My pants have a pretty substantial wet spot in them, I either just peed myself or had a wet dream about my best friend lying next to me. I run my fingers through my sweat slicked hair and groan. What a high school move, I haven't had a wet dream since I was eighteen. What was going on with me? I carefully and blindly made my way to where my dresser should be. I misjudged the distance however and hit my foot on the edge of the dresser. I bit on my lip to suppress the scream I almost let out. _So this is how Helen Keller felt _I thought, I would never joke about that ever again. After grabbing a clean pair of boxers and pants I made my way to the bathroom. I flicked on the light and waited for my eyes to adjust. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. I was a sweaty, flushed mess. I turned towards the shower and took a survey of the area; I wouldn't be able to use this bathroom without thinking of that god damn dream for weeks. I striped out of my underwear and pants and cleaned myself up the best I could. When I was freshly changed, I turned on the cold water and splashed my flushed face with water. I could swear I still felt the ghost of her finger nails raking my back. I shook my head and remembered this wasn't just some cheap slut. This was ELENA, the girl who I have loved like a sister since childhood. Nothing more, nothing less. I was feeling pretty ashamed of myself as I crawled back into to the bed. Her arms were outstretched searching for something or someone to grasp on to. I gently scooted closer to her and she instantaneously wrapped her arms around my waist and happily sighed. After a few minutes, I fell into a soundless sleep.

Despite my little episode in the night, I awoke refreshed. The birds chirping and the sun shining in my room added to my already good mood. Elena was still sleeping and tucked under my arm. Her limbs were wrapped around me like ivy, her legs entangled with mine. I freed one hand enough that I could push the hair out of her face. I smiled at her expression; she slept with the smallest of smiles on her face and was completely relaxed. She looked so incredibly beautiful. I lay as still as possible in fear of waking her from her sleep. Instead of getting up I just watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest against mine.

A few minutes later she shifted in her sleep, I was getting pretty bored and decided now would be a good time to gently wake her. "You know you are dreaming about me." I said quietly into her ear. "It explains the drool." Her smile widened and she squinted her eyes up at me.

"Watching people sleep is an extremely creepy thing to do Mr. Salvatore." She said with her eyes squinting. I chuckled; it was a pretty weird thing to do.

"It's creepy when I do it but if Channing Tatum does it, panties drop everywhere." I said rolling my eyes.

She giggled and pulled herself off my chest and removed her legs from mine. "Sorry, I kind of make whoever I'm with my human teddy bear, but you already know that." _Whoever I'm with._ This pains me more than it should.

"I'm Mr. Snuggles replacement? I approve." I purred out at her, stretching lazily now that my arms and legs were free. She slapped me upside the head and chuckled as she got up. She went to use the bathroom and as I walked about the room I remembered something I had to ask her.

"Hey Elena!" I yelled so she could hear me behind the closed door.

"Damon I'm peeing right now. Can this wait?" she yelled back. It totally could have waited.

"No! Are you coming to the Ball again with me this year?"

"Damon. I have gone with you every year since eight grades. What makes you think I won't now" she said coming out of the bathroom. I breathed a sigh of relief .

"Well you have a fiancé and everything." I mumbled.

" Aww. You're insecure." She said with a fake frown.

"Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the doooor." I sang and shook my hips provocatively.

She nodded her head and put one hand up. "Preach! Sing it girl!" she egged me on.

I jumped up on the bed continued to sing, allowing my button up shirt to open. I swayed my shoulders and hips together at the same time doing my famous sexy dance.

She laughed at me and shook her head. "Do tell me, how are you single?"

"Some girls just can`t refuse my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. But some of them also can't get passed the fact I am a raging asshole." I replied with a smirk. I hopped off of the bed with a thump and pulled her out of the bedroom with me.

"So what's on the agenda?" I said hopefully, hoping she wouldn't go home and leave me alone with the hormonal Stefan with his "I just had sex" mop hair and his sulking because he lost his virtue.

"Feel like going for an early morning run? We could run to the quarry and back." Oh man. I haven't run in a month or so but I'll go for it.

"I'll go get my sweat bands and tube socks on." I joked.

"Meet me down here in ten minutes Salvatore. Prepared to get your ass kicked." Elena ran and went to the gym after her classes most days religiously. I just happen to be blessed with the body of a god no matter what I eat. She went out to the car and grabbed her gym bag while I changed into a shirt and some athletic shorts. I was tying up my shoelaces as Elena came downstairs in her running getup. She was wearing black leggings and a matching zip up jacket. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Okay. Quarry is about five miles away so looks like a nice ten mile run. Let's try to get back in a few hours; I don't want to be outside in the heat of the day. If you can keep up that is." She bated; I was competitive enough to try. We both grabbed our headphones and plugged in. I locked the front door and sat on the front lawn as we both stretched in silence, listening to our own music. She gave me the hand signal and we started running, or should I say she started running. We did the first two miles at an even pace, side by side. It was easy enough that my breathing wasn't too hard and I could say hi to people as we passed. Elena was the social butterfly of Mystic Falls; she shouted a good morning to multiple people along the way. It was still relatively early out so it was nice and cool out. I missed running; I have always loved feeling the open road beneath my feet it's kind of liberating. About halfway through she motioned to me to take out my ear buds that were blasting music.

"What do you say we kick it up a bit?" She asked, completely unaffected by the run so far.

"I'm game" I replied and we took off. We had an unspoken understanding that from there on out it was a race. My feet hit the asphalt with long strides as I tried to keep up with her. She was pretty damn quick. I stuck with her for a while but got left behind on the last mile. I finally rounded the edge of the tree line only to see Elena casually leaning against a tree. I took the headphones out of my ears and heard how hard I really was breathing. I wiped my face on my shirt sleeve that was already soaked with sweat. _Attractive _I thought sarcastically.

"It's about time you showed up Grandpa. Do you want me to grab you a respirator?" She said with a cocky grin.

"God Damn woman you are fast" I said crouching over and putting my hands on my knees. I needed to sit down before I fell down. She jumped down from where she was standing on to a rocky platform near the water. We kept descending until we were close enough to the bottom to jump in. The sun was beating down on the blue water making it shine. Elena unzipped her jacket and stretched out in the middle of the rock in her sports bra. Her eyes were closed ad she smiled into the sun. I didn't give a shit about being tan, I was too hot. I stripped off my shirt, socks and shoes and quietly made it to the stone ledge. I dove into the cool clear water and resurfaced with a smile on my face. My dad and I used to come here all of the time. This is where I learned to swim, where we spent our summers. I pushed my soaked hair out of my eyes and floated on my back, letting the sun touch my body and gradually warm me back up. It's so peaceful back here, it's behind a majorly wooded area and is pretty much unblemished by the rest of the population. After a few more minutes of peace there is splash not too far from me. We spent the rest of the evening floating in the water and enjoying the sun.


End file.
